


Good Girl

by 13atoms (2Atoms)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: CNC, Established Relationship, F/M, Hypnotism, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Atoms/pseuds/13atoms
Summary: The Master lets slip he could hypnotise people, and it awakens something in you.
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 117





	Good Girl

Sleep was pulling at you, the relaxing lull of The Master’s voice above you putting all of the day’s drama out of your mind. The story he was telling you made you smile. Something about overthrowing a king. At every turn he tried to justify his past actions, and you were tickled by the nonchalance with which he described it all. One detail from earlier was caught in your head, though.

“You used to hypnotise people?”

He hummed a yes, running his hands through your hair where it fanned onto his lap, the rest of your body on a cushy red sofa which looked stolen from a palace like the one he was describing. It matched the regal tone of the room, the high bookshelves and gold-embossed hardback covers which lined them.

The TARDIS library was a sanctuary of yours lately, a safe area from all the chaos he dragged you in to. The warmth of his thighs under your head, the gentle way he played with your hair, brushing it from your face; it was a perfect way to relax with him.

“How?” you caught yourself asking.

“They taught us at the Academy. Sort of. I don’t think hypnotism is meant to be used like I did.”

With an indulgent stretch, you tilted your head to look up at his face.

“I meant how do you do it, like with a spinning coin, or what?”

“Eye contact alone is enough. Suggestion too, using my voice. It doesn’t work on everyone all the time.”

“Who does it work on?”

“Anyone who’s suggestible to it, is best. Humans are easier.”

His fingers trailed your neck. When he was touching you, this close to you, it was impossible to hide your arousal from him. You could tell he knew, from feeling it or smelling your pheromones. You folded your arms over your stomach lazily, drawing his eye.

“Could you hypnotise me?”

“Probably. It’s not very good manners, though.” He seemed to consider it for a moment, under your curious stare. “I haven’t done it in forever. I find it a little taxing.”

“Would you try?”

“I don’t know. If you know you’re being hypnotised, it can be easier to resist.”

“I wouldn’t resist.”

He’d played in your mind a little, once before. When strong hands gripped your face, thumbs pressed to your temples as he created a feedback loop, feeding his own pleasure back into yours as he fucked you. It had been wonderful, all consuming, rendering you unable to tell where his release ended and your own started, too blissed out to hear him speaking or grunting. You had passed out and slept for a full twelve hours after, and he’d apologised over and over again.

You hadn’t accepted a word of it, unable to stop smiling.

Despite your begging to do it again, he’d insisted it wasn’t good for you. Truthfully, you suspected he was scared of losing control, accidentally burning your mind with his.

Perhaps hypnotism could be a good middle ground.

You could tell he was considering it, one hand rubbing his beard while the other lay across your collarbones.

“If you even think you’ll be able to do it, that is.”

He huffed a little, straightened up, and you could tell you were getting to him. Perfect.

“I don’t think I need to hypnotise you to get you to do what I want, doll.”

You turned to bite his thigh through the fabric of his trousers and he grunted, rocking your head as he recoiled away. It was cheeky, but you knew how much he liked it when you resisted him. He rubbed the spot indignantly.

When you looked back up at him, you could believe those eyes might mesmerize you.

“If you want to, I could. Make you _mindless_ , unable to resist my will.”

The growl of his voice, deeper than before, make you warm from arousal. The clench of your thighs, the wetness you felt, they didn’t go unnoticed by him.

“Tell me that’s what you want,” he hummed, “and I’ll do it.”

“I want you to hypnotise me.”

He smiled down at you, and suddenly you felt a twinge of trepidation at the excitement on his face.

“What do I need to do– ” you started to ask, but he cut you off, pushing you back against an armrest so you were reclining on the sofa, with him straddling you.

“ _Nothing_. Focus on me. Only me.”

Slower, more precise, deeper, his words pulled you in.

He squinted for a moment, and you watched the creases that formed around his eyes closely, waiting to see what would happen. Suddenly, you were falling within your own mind.

With a snap of his fingers, you were gone.

_“Good, love. Just listen to my voice. Can you feel it? How I control you? Try and move your toes. You can’t. Not without my permission.”_

You didn’t even try to fight him, to test him. Distantly you felt him climbing off you, settling somewhere near your right ear, in a chair where he could be mere inches from your face as his silky voice dominated you.

_“With every word I say, you’ll fall deeper. Become even more enveloped in my control. My words make you feel good, make you want to obey me. Close your eyes.”_

The ceiling above you disappeared without your conscious effort, snapping to darkness. The only things left for your senses to perceive were his voice, and the mounting arousal inside yourself.

“ _You’re comfy. Safe and happy under my control. And you_ are _under my control. Tell me. Say, “You control me, Master”._ ”

The words left your mouth without permission, breathy and alien to you.

_“Good girl. You like it when I say that, don’t you? Good girl. It makes you feel good.”_

His rasp, his closeness, was all consuming. You were unable to think, to move. Each word which met your ear made your cunt ache for attention. Desperate and sleepy, you clung on to his every word, trapped in your own mind as you mentally begged him for more.

“ _It makes you wetter, more aroused, when you hear me say it. Good girl. It makes you feel like my hands are on your body. Touching you. Good girl.”_

He words made you clench, your clit throbbing, as he said them.

“ _You feel like I’m rubbing you, pleasuring you, when I say it. It makes you remember how good you feel for me, doesn’t it? How I touch you. How my mouth feels on that pretty pussy of yours. Good girl.”_

You felt your mouth open as you gasped for deep breaths, sure you would be dripping, feeling your panties wet against you _._

_“I’m going to see you, watch you.”_

Gentle hands pulled your underwear down, your shirt up, so that your nipples were hard in the air of the room, exposure soothing and punishing your clit all at once.

_“You’re positively dripping from just my voice. Your body is out of your control, listening to me. Good girl.”_

With a gasp, you felt your pussy clench, and you wished you could press your thighs together, apply pressure to soothe your aching, unattended clit. Your kegel muscles tightened and untightened, unable to give you anything but fleeting pleasure, your skin burning, desperate for friction.

“ _This is what you crave, to be controlled by me. I don’t even have to use my hands, do I? You don’t want to fight me. Good girl.”_

_“It makes you so horny, so overwhelmed, whenever I say that: good girl. It brings you closer and closer to what you want. It makes you throb, when I say it. Good girl. You can feel the throbbing inside of you, your poor little clit must be so desperate.”_

“ _I’ll let you come, if I want. But you won’t be able to come without me. You’re not in control. I am.”_

“ _Good girl.”_

“ _Look at how desperate you are. I bet you want to know how you can orgasm, what it takes for you to finally be released from the teasing. To be overwhelmed from the pleasure I’m giving you. To let go._ ”

_“I’ll tell you, good girl. I’m going to snap my fingers like this,”_

The snap of his fingers rang through the air around you, a distinctive _click_.

“Y _ou will come, the next time you hear that. Not matter what. The next I snap my fingers, and not before, an orgasm will hit you, no matter how much you try to resist._ ”

“ _Have you got that, good girl?_ ”

“ _I think you deserve it, for obeying me so well. I know how your arousal is dripping from you, how your body is hot and tense from listening to me. I know your clit is aching, desperate, untouched, all swollen from my words._ ”

_“Are you ready, good girl?”_

_Click._

All at once, like a rouge wave on a quiet sea, your orgasm hit you. You couldn’t control it, your body not your own, barely moving as pleasure burned hot inside of you, radiating out.

“ _Good girl…_ ” The Master repeated to you, making you throb with each time he told you, pushing your orgasm beyond anything you’d ever felt before.

Without him even touching you, you came down to feel tears leaking from your closed eyes, a chill setting on your hot skin.

“ _When you wake up, you’ll remember this. Remember how good I made you feel, good girl._ ”

You felt yourself throb, even as the last echoes of the orgasm left your body, his voice leaving you still aroused.

“ _I’m going to count down, from three, and you’ll leave this trance. You’re going to come back to your body, to this room, and open your eyes.”_

_“Three…_

_“Two…_

_“One.”_

The dullness eased from your body as you finally returned to it, taking his guidance to stretch out your fingers and toes. His hand was spread on your back, supporting you, reminding you to move slowly.

Dazed, you pulled your shirt down again, underwear falling from your ankles as a lost cause.

When you sought out his eyes, the only clear thing in the too-bright room, you saw how intensely he was studying your sleepy reactions.

“Was that good?”

He pulled you half-naked onto his lap, uncaring of the wetness you would leave on the fabric of his trousers.

“So good,” you mumbled, clinging on to him.

For a few moments he let you just sit there, processing what had happened, coming down from the intensity. Finally, you excused yourself, standing to leave on shaky legs to clean yourself up.

“If you want,” he replied nonchalantly, making you turn curiously as you were halfway through the door.

You didn’t understand his grin, why he had raised his hand, until he snapped his fingers.

_Click._

He watched from across the room as you buckled over, feeling an orgasm ripping through you so fast it was painful, taking your oversensitive body like a lightning strike sparked from his fingers.

You glared up at him, breath ragged and near-shaking, one hand pressed above your pubic mound as muscles continued to contract and quiver beyond your control, getting painful as you were overstimulated.

“Master!” You gasped, feeling the aftermath of the orgasm still wracking your body.

“You’re free to go,” he teased.

When you reached for the door handle, you heard it again.

 _Click_.

Falling to the carpet, you barely registered the shadow of him crouching over you as you sobbed through a third orgasm.

“Tell me to stop,” he taunted, as you pressed your fingers to your sensitive clit.

You shook your head.

“Good girl.”


End file.
